The Show You Like
Plot The plot is where anything can happen within the imagination of the world Season 1 * Ep.1: Sonic's Depressing Surgery * Ep.2: Making Simpsons Renewed * Ep.3: Dog Kiss Beach Day * Ep.4: Attack of Alien Hitler * Ep.5: Donald Trump's New Cheetah * Ep.6: Banana Monster Phone * Ep.7: The Germany Pokemon * Ep.8: Snorlax's US Visit * Ep.9: One Healthy Cigarette Meal * Ep.10: The Special Carnival * Ep.11: Bordertown's 5th time watch with emoji's and critic * Ep.12: Shrek Kart Listing * Ep.13: The Anime Cipation Proclamation * Ep.14: Villain School Z * Ep.15: Straight Pony * Ep.16: Game PC Play * Ep.17: Presidental Waifu * Ep.18: Stop Watching Kemono and Friends * Ep.19: Calmly leaving your friends alone * Ep.20: Respecting Boundaries * Ep.21: Cats throwing wii u into trash * Ep.22: Special Location Club * Ep.23: Obey the law, be a good citizen, and don't smoke * Ep.24: Ugandan Knuckle's Panda Potion * Ep.25: God Exists by Steven Universe Score * Ep.26: Vladimir Putin's Teletubbies * Ep.27: Homer Simpson plays pokemon go * Ep.28: Unikitty attends a german rally * Ep.29: Steven Universe Gem Rated * Ep.30: Ten Toasters to buy in the stairs * Ep.31: Biggest Ice Cream Ever * Ep.32: Torch the Wii U * Ep.33: Undertale Cereal * Ep.34: Dragon Bath Lady * Ep.35: Plushtrap battles toriel with a hair dryer * Ep.36: A Gay Appears * Ep.37: Steamed Ham Pony * Ep.38: Finding God in Twitter * Ep.39: Dragon Ball Z wins the lottery * Ep.40: Clown Office * Ep.41: Playtime with Ogre Shadow * Ep.42: Chopped off hot dog * Ep.43: Frozen Yogurt Head * Ep.44: Wholesome and Nutritious Butterfly * Ep.45: Good Noddle and Gas Dollar * Ep.46: Pride Month of Today * Ep.47: Super Sauce Tuesday * Ep.48: CalArts Eye Test * Ep.49: Ronald Mcdonald's Vintage Commercial * Ep.50: Saving Kyogre, Groudonkey, and Farquaza Season 2 * Ep.1: Asserting dominance * Ep.2: Kian's Gem * Ep.3: Rebirth of Hitler Jr * Ep.4: Death Battle Texting * Ep.5: My Little Pony Entering Germany * Ep.6: Ordering Ribs at McDonalds * Ep.7: 1080p Texture * Ep.8: Cardboard Meat is Real * Ep.9: Bath Computer Playtime * Ep.10: Pitbull goes Moo Moo * Ep.11: Memes got a Switch * Ep.12: Life lives on shrek * Ep.13: Walmart Clearance Underpants * Ep.14: MHA is Spammed * Ep.15: Make you into a Sandwich * Ep.16: Sailor Moon Meets Luke Skywalker in Harry Potter * Ep.17: Chowder orders the Doritos Loco Taco * Ep.18: Good Luck Kitty * Ep.19: Burger King Deviant Art * Ep.20: Cow's Cool Spot on the Genesis * Ep.21: DJ Spongebob Favorite * Ep.22: It came to McDonalds * Ep.23: Home Depot School Trip * Ep.24: Essay on the Theories * Ep.25: Bread climbing trees * Ep.26: Toaster Clean Up * Ep.27: Humanity's Faith is Restored * Ep.28: Roasting Eyes on PS4 * Ep.29: Obama can't ban DLC * Ep.30: Life is Strange War * Ep.31: Steven Spielber's Cartoon * Ep.32: Food, Water, and Builder Boy * Ep.33: Batman enters final fantasy * Ep.34: Diary of Anne Frank * Ep.35: Roaring Thunder Cats * Ep.36: DD Quest for the Elder Scrolls * Ep.37: DMC Lose * Ep.38: Mankind will make reggie * Ep.39: Shrek = Sans Gaming * Ep.40: Barney the Dinosaur's Death * Ep.41: Yoshi Pays Taxes * Ep.42: Luis Fonzi Works on the loud house * Ep.43: Kim Jong's DS * Ep.44: Toaster Stab * Ep.45: Head Rider Truck * Ep.46: Barry Whitus' Candle Lights * Ep.47: Dinosaur Aliens in the last of us * Ep.48: King K Rool for Skyrim * Ep.49: Shaq Fu Heroes * Ep.50: Payless in Chicken Shoes Season 3 * Ep.1: Anime Aliens attack Undertale * Ep.2: Rise to Worldwide power of hate * Ep.3: Winnie the Pooh's Eyeless Pokemon * Ep.4: Big Star Allies * Ep.5: Evil Furry Fortnite * Ep.6: Pearl and Squidward enter the Assassin Odyssey * Ep.7: World War Archive Comment * Ep.8: CalArt's Hammer 9 * Ep.9: Cuphead battles Germany * Ep.10: Pikachu invades santa claus * Ep.11: Passion of the Christ Bomb * Ep.12: Pepsi's Fidgit Spinner * Ep.13: Just Woody Monika * Ep.14: Luigi's Larry Suit Leisure * Ep.13: Crash and Spyro's Last Goodbye's * Ep.14: Code of the Dollar * Ep.15: This Is Best of 2017 America * Ep.16: Running Baguette * Ep.17: Ungrounded Kirbou * Ep.18: Hitler Orders Milk * Ep.19: Super Mario Party Battles Sonic * Ep.20: Despair President Kim Possible * Ep.21: Black Hood's Pregnant * Ep.22: Doug Walker and Hitler Gun * Ep.23: Incel Uprising Game with iCarly * Ep.24: Pokemon Enter The Last of Us * Ep.25: Dragon Ball Z Fusion Reborn Forehead * Ep.26: Steven's Girl Super Star * Ep.27: Foot Landing on Breaking Bad * Ep.28: Mcchicken Leader Dog * Ep.29: Jizzing Egg Chef Yoshi * Ep.30: Platinum Call of Duty World War 2 with Pokemon Fox Reward * Ep.31: Normal Special Man * Ep.32: Mr. Worldwide Waifu California Graduation * Ep.33: Batman hates Pinky Pie * Ep.34: Mario vs Sanic * Ep.35: The Auschwitz Furnace with Patrick's Tide * Ep.36: Animaniacs Meet Anime Girls * Ep.37: Drink Water and Eat Toast * Ep.38: Yoshi's Tax Fraud with Spongebob's Bubble * Ep.39: 29,998,559,571,349 Times a Limit * Ep.40: Godless Eclipse Saga Davidson * Ep.41: DLC Mageddon Fanbase * Ep.42: Code Cory in the House * Ep.43: Gas Million Tent * Ep.44: Hitler Revived by Thomas * Ep.45: Goth Ridley Girl * Ep.46: Scary Melon Movie * Ep.47: Winning a Crying Lottery * Ep.48: Chugging Juice with wires * Ep.49: Family Guy Funny Momment with Doki's * Ep.50: Loud House, Dragon Ball Z, and Marvel's Battle Season 4 * Ep.1: Tuna Fish Sandwhich for Minecraft * Ep.2: Danny Davieto's Baby * Ep.3: Dezpaxito vs Steven * Ep.4: Tic Tac Toe Garfield * Ep.5: Kill La Kill Pokemon * Ep.6: Watching TV With Wife * Ep.7: Happy Birthday for future president * Ep.8: Pedobait's Summer Time * Ep.9: Watching the news with maggie * Ep.10: Homeland Security Cooking * Ep.11: Pepe and Pearl's Shopping Trap * Ep.12: Safe Burrito Safe * Ep.13: PPG and MLP Slap * Ep.14: Farting Really Hard * Ep.15: Death Grip Online Bee Eat * Ep.16: Cute Grandma Passes Away * Ep.17: Until Dawn for Pokemon * Ep.18: Family Guy's Special Eevee * Ep.19: This Is Crash's America * Ep.20: I want to live * Ep.21: Gravity Falls the nukes with sans * Ep.22: Chinese Sweat Shop Chat * Ep.23: Sneaky Ganondorf